¿Olvidar Algo?
by Lowell M
Summary: Crona se despierta una mañana sin recibir noticias del joven shinigami ... ¿será que ella olvidó algo importante? Death the KidxCrona. No tan buena


**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, this is fanmade :)  
**

Bien, mi primera historia subida, sin embargo no es la primera que escribo.

Es un DeathTheKidxCrona, ya que me encanta esta pareja, da igual el genero de Crona, pero acá es una niña.

Plot: Un día Crona se despierta y no obtiene noticias del joven shinigami ... ¿acaso ella habrá olvidado algo?

* * *

Realmente, nosé como lidiar con muchas cosas.

Nosé como lidiar cada mañana, con mi habitación, es monótona, aburrida, la misma gris todos los días, tampoco sé como lidiar cada mañana cuando subo a Shibusen, toneladas de personas saludándome sonrientes, como si todo fuera perfecto en el mundo, o como si yo fuera alguien importantísimo com una reina, a quien todo mundo debe saludar por ley.

Nosé como lidiar con los profesores, cuando me hacen preguntas ... no es que no sepa la respuesta, pero me aterra el equivocarme y que mis compañeros se rían de mi, o que derrente Raganrok salga y me empieze a golpear en la cabeza ... y se rian aun más de mi.

Y en el receso, me siento con mis amigos, los de siempre, Maka, Soul, BlackStar siempre ruidoso y Tsubaki. Liz y Patty tambien están, sin embargo, no está su maestro ... ahora no estaba en clase ni lo vi en la mañana ...¿S-Será que pasó algo malo?-

-Crona, después de clases, iremos a comer helado ¿vas a venir?-

-Y-yo... no s- realmente nosé que decir, el helado engorda... pero estoy flaca y además ...

-¡No me digas que no sabes lidiar con un helado mujer! El gran yo te ordena decidir ahora mismo! Juajajajaja!- Grita Black Star .. como es de costumbre

-Yo.. s-si quiero ... ir- No tengo nada que perder además ... y mi cuarto es feo, como ya lo mecioné

Eventualmente el tiempo llegó, se terminaron las clases y Maka y los demás me esperaban fuera, aún no hay señales del joven shinigami ... ¿habrá enfermado?

-¿Nos vamos, Crona?- Me dice Maka, supongo que si está tan feliz, nada malo debió pasar

-Uh... ¿K-kid-kun .. no nos va a acompañar'- debo de preguntar para estar segura, y como si hubiera contado algun chiste, Patty empezó a reir maniáticamente ... y Liz la calla,... ¿hay acaso algo que no sé?

-P-pues .. eh... uh....- titubeó Maka

-NO porque se fué a vivir a ... Kuala Lumpur ! .. si, ajá alla- Me dijo mi alborotado amigo ninja

-¿Eh?- dije incrédula

-P-pero .. volverá pronto- trató de corregir Tsubaki

No sabia que pensar ... aparte de que me ocultaban algo ... él me lo ocultaba tambien .

Y nosé como lidiar con este sentimiento, me siento enojada y preocupada, tampoco se como derrepente puedo saber esto.

Estabamos ya comiendo helado, son como las 5 de la tarde y nadie menciona una palabra de ese shinigami ... Derrepente veo como Maka hace señas a Soul .. y él se levanta y habla por telefono... no quiero escuchar ,.. no debo, pero no puedo evitarlo

-¿Está todo listo ya?, no es fácil entretenerla- Lo escuché decir

Definitivamente hablaba de mí.

-Crona, y dime ... has estudiado para lo examenes? si te sacas una mala nota no te lo perdonaré- Me dijo Maka ... me alegra que me haya detenido de escuchar .. pues no quería seguir haciéndolo

-Eh ... sí, un poco... pero el profesor S-Stein me dijo que ... m-me ayudaría a estudiar- tampoco se como lidiar con que Maka no me pueda perdonar.

Finalmente todos terminamos el helado, me siento anciosa por irme a mi monótono y aburrido cuarto, lo extraño y al señor rincón.

Me despedí de todos, antes de separarnos, Liz me dijo "te olvidaste de algo, eh?" nosé a que se refiere, no llevaba nada conmigo.

No sabía como lidiar con eso, me encontraba ya caminando por lo pasillos del Shibusen hasta mi habitación, aún sin noticias de Kid . Cuando me dispuse a entrar a mi cuarto, noté algo extraño, pero no le di importancia, despuésde abrir la puerta, encendí la luz ....

-¡¡Sorpresa!!- oí un grito, me asusté mucho y cobardemente me cubrí la cara con las manos

-No, no Crona, mírame, no queria asustarte- Tomaron mis manos y yo ... yo conocía esa voz

-¿K-Kid? que h-haces aqui?- le pregunté unicamente mirando sus dorados ojos

-Crona, linda ... me vas a poner triste ... ¿lo olvidaste?-

-Ah...?- el se apartó, así pude ver todo lo que habia en mi recámara, pétalos de rosas en mi cama, flores y globos por todos lados, un gigante oso de peluche .. y arriba, un cartel que decía "Feliz 1° Mes (: 3".

No sabía como lidiar con aquello, me sentía demasiado tonta , era cierto, hace un mes, este shinigami me había pedido amable y encantadoramente, ser su novia y yo, yo lo había olvidado. No pude evitar llorar.

-L-lo siento- dije entre sollozos

-Shhh... no llores, está bien- me abrazó

-Y-yo no sé c-como lidiar con... con esto-

-¿Estas feliz? - Me preguntó dulcemente, mirándome a los ojos

-S-si-

-Entonces no te preocupes, no necesito absolutamente nada más- Dijo mientras secaba mi lágrimas

-¿N-nada?-

-Bueno,... talvez sólo ...- Me sonríó.

DEFINITIVAMENTE no sabía como lidiar con esto, ahora, sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos, su mano, sobre mi cintura y la otra, tomando mi mano, lo había besado anteriormente, pero simple, ahora, era un beso más largo, suave, dulce y cálido.

Miré al suelo, me sentí muy apenada , mis mejillas rojas, no lo podía creer.

-Crona, sabes? cuida todo lo que hay acá, hay 30 rosas, por los 30 días llenos de amor que he pasado contigo, son 15 y 15 y están perfectamente puestas al lado de tu cama, no las vayas a desordenar- me sonrío. Yo solo lo miraba bobamente, .. el era tan perfecto, tan lindo y amable.

-Tambien están los pétalos, son suaves, rosados y pequeños ... como tú, porfavor no los vayas a perder, porque yo no quiero que dejes de ser como eres- Tomó ambas de mis manos

-Y finalmente está ese oso grande ... duérme con él... solo mientas no pueda ser yo- Me dirigió una sonrisa más grande aún, me sonrojé mucho.

Definitivamente no sabia lidiar con todo eso... pero él ayudaba mucho.

* * *

Critíquenme! ;D yosé que no es la mejor historia del mundo D: pero por algo se debe de empezar

¿reviews?


End file.
